


Stars of Orion - Chapter Three

by Batwife89



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:10:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwife89/pseuds/Batwife89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>finally! Hot kiss scene!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars of Orion - Chapter Three

It was twelve twenty-three in the morning by the time Ian got off of work. It had been a hectic night and all Ian wanted to do was go home and plop face first onto his bed, and not move for nine hours before he had to go to school in the morning. The last thing he expected to see when he exited through the employee entrance, into the rear parking lot, was Arrogant Jerk leaning against a sleek black Mercedes. He looked like a model, casually posing for a picture, like he hadn’t a care in the world. He had changed out of his usual designer suit, swapping it for a black cashmere sweater, pair of boot cut jeans and brown leather shoes. His hair was pulled back into a sleek ponytail and a leather bracelet wrapped around his wrist. Liam wore a class ring on his right ring finger, but his left was noticeably empty. Ian couldn’t deny that the man was gorgeous.

 

Liam always knew he was handsome. Hell he’d scored enough tail in high school and college to chase away any doubts he may have ever had. But the look of appreciation on Ian’s face made him feel, for the first time, that he was actually as lucky as everyone had told him he was. It didn’t help that Ian was sexy as hell in his waiters uniform. He wore his hair in the same haphazard bun as always, but the white dress shirt and black slacks clung closely to his body, revealed the outlines of sleek muscle. The only thing ruining the look was the battered leather jacket Ian threw on over top of his work clothes.   
As Ian approached, Liam pushed himself off the car, standing to greet him.  
“I didn’t expect you to be here,” Ian said.   
Instead of responding to Ian’s statement, Liam just smiled. “Are you hungry?” Liam could see the battle wage across the boys face. Clearly, Ian didn’t know him, but he could see curiosity take over, followed by a low gurgle from his stomach. The moment Ian had blushed, Liam knew he had won. Liam giggled before turning to open the passenger door. “Come, I’ll buy you dinner.”  
Ian eyed him suspiciously, no doubt skeptical about Liam’s intentions, which Liam himself had to admit, probably weren’t completely noble. The skepticism added to Ian’s appeal. The boy knew how to take care of himself, and intelligence was sexy. Truthfully, if Ian had just gotten into the car without a thought, Liam most likely would have lost interest in him right there and then. Even so, when Ian finally, reluctantly, got into the car, Liam was happy. At least he wouldn’t have to drag him kicking and screaming.

 

Ian couldn’t believe what he was doing. Was he insane? He had never just gotten into a strangers car. Hell, the man might as well ask him if he wanted some candy. What the hell am I thinking? This was a good way to get his self killed. If he made it home alive he was going to have to have a serious talk with himself about his own self-preservation. If he didn’t make it home alive…. well, he didn’t want to think about that. The man may be an Arrogant Jerk, but he didn’t give off the creepy rapist/homicidal maniac vibe…Of course neither did Ted Bundy.   
Once in the car, Ian didn’t know what to say. He had never really spoken to the man before, and all of their previous conversations, if you could even call them that, were sparse and full of mean comments and retorts. It wasn’t until Liam put the car in drive and took off that Ian realized the first thing he needed to find out. “Since you’ve kidnapping me and taking me to dinner, it would only be right to tell me your name.”  
The stranger chuckled but didn’t answer right away. Instead, he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the highway, heading towards the town. “I didn’t kidnap you, you came willingly.” Ian couldn’t argue with this, so he said nothing. “Where would you like to go?”  
Ian just stared at the man, hoping that his blatant change of subject wasn’t a bad sign. “You’re going to kill me aren’t you?” Ian knew the man disliked him, but he hadn’t expected him to go to such extremes to get rid of him.   
The stranger chuckled again, stopping for a red light. “Relax, I don’t have any intention to kill you.” The man pressed the gas pedal, slowly taking off once the light turned green. “I’ll make you a deal, tell me where you want to go and I’ll tell you my name.” Ian was silent for a moment, he didn’t want to seem too eager but damn if the man was driving him crazy. Was it really that hard to answer the damn question?  
“Asian Taste, over on West 20th.” They sat in silence as the stranger drove to their destination. Asian Taste was a small sushi restaurant that stayed open until four am. It was one of the band’s favorite places to go after a late show or rehearsal. The man remained quiet for another ten minutes before startling Ian with a response. “My name is Liam.”  
Liam. The name was perfect for him.   
They arrived at Asian taste ten minutes later. Liam parked right in front of the entrance and they went inside. It wasn’t long before they were seated and placed their orders. Liam ordered the California roll while Ian ordered the Shrimp Tempura. Although, now that they were alone again, and awkward silence took over. Reluctantly, Ian decide to break the ice by asking the question that had bothered him the most since Liam showed up in the parking lot after he got off of work. “Why are you doing this?”

 

Liam looked at Ian from across the table. He knew the question was coming, but he hadn’t expected it so soon and was surprised to be asked so bluntly. On second thought, he wasn’t. Ian had always been direct. Why would he change that now? “I wanted to apologize for my rude behavior yesterday. I’m afraid I judged you wrong.”  
Ian’s jaw dropped before he quickly recovered. Liam could see the anger in his eyes when he spoke, “You judged me wrong?” Obviously, Liam had upset him. Ian let out a snort before rolling his eyes angrily. “Let me guess, you saw me working at a small music store and assumed I was some spoiled rotten little good for nothing punk that was no better than the gum stuck to the bottom to your overpriced shoe.”  
It was Liam’s turn for his jaw to drop. “I said I was wrong.”  
“Wrong or not, you shouldn’t have judged me in the first place and we both know that if you hadn’t seen me working at some high class restaurant tonight, you’d still have the same opinion.”  
Liam wasn’t about to tell him that his opinion had changed when he saw Ian’s picture in the CD leaflet. Ian had no idea Liam was a record producer, and now certainly wasn’t the time to try and talk shop. Now was the time to try and salvage whatever pathetic and crappy opinion Ian still had of him. This is going well.   
Luckily, before Ian could add anything else to his little tirade, the waitress returned with their food. Unfortunately, as soon as the waitress left Ian continued. “Are you always this judgmental or am I just that unlucky?”   
Touché! Liam thought. It was the first time anyone had thrown Liam’s own words back at him and he almost couldn’t hide the smirk forming on his lips.  
They ate in awkward silence. It finally got to the point where Liam was afraid Ian wouldn’t say another word that night, so he decided to break the silence himself, “I—.”   
“Why?” Ian asked, interrupting Liam before he could finish speaking. Which was probably a good thing, since Liam had no idea what to say.  
“Why what?”  
“Why are you doing all of this?”  
Liam waited before answering, “I wanted to apologize, I said that already.”  
Ian was shaking his head before Liam even finished his sentence. “No, I mean why do you care?”   
Liam was startled by Ian’s question. Why did he care? He hadn’t thought about it at all until now. He wanted to lie and say he didn’t care; he was just bored. But the truth is, he did care. And not just because he needed Ian and his band to sign a contract with RBR, It was something else that attracted Liam to Ian, but Liam wasn’t sure what.  
“To be honest, I’m not really sure. I just do. And for whatever reason, I want to know more.”

 

Ian was silent, digesting Liam’s words. He could appreciate Liam’s honesty since he himself didn’t understand why he cared either. All he knew was, he wanted to know this man, even if only a little. Especially since this would most likely be the last time he ever saw this man. That thought twisted something low in Ian’s gut, but he forced the feeling aside.  
“Well, what did you want to know?”  
Liam thought about it for a sec and then shrugged. “Anything, everything. But why don’t we start with why I’ve seen you at both Della Notte and Record and Tape Trader’s.”   
Liam spent the next hour and a half talking to Ian, asking him different questions, and learning as much as he could about the boy in such a short amount of time. So far he learned that Ian was twenty-two years old and about to graduate from the local state university with a bachelor’s degree in applied physics. Ian worked two jobs to pay for school so that he didn’t have any debt left over when he graduated. He owned a beat up VW Golf and lived in a worn down apartment complex, sharing and apartment with his best friend, Joey. Liam also learned that Ian grew up without his parents.  
“What happened to your parents?” Liam knew it was probably a sore subject, but he just had to know.  
Ian shrugged. “I don’t know. I’ve never met them.” Ian looked down and away, subtly letting Ian know that he was ashamed of what he was about to say next. ‘I grew up in foster care, bouncing from home to home. I never really fit in with any of the families….” Ian let the sentence hang, never actually finishing it. He didn’t have to, either. Liam could only imagine how hard it must be to grow up in foster care for a normal child, but add to that the fact that Ian was obviously into the rock scene and most likely gay…it must have made it that much harder. “Either way, I have no desire to ever meet my parents. I’m happy with the family I have.”   
Liam realized Ian was referring to his band mates. Truth be told, Liam had been very fortunate to grow up in the family he had. His parents loved him very much, as did his older sister. Hell, they still called regularly to keep track of his life and harass him about having children. His parents knew he was gay, but they still expected him to either adopt or find a surrogate. Liam hadn’t had the heart to tell them that he had no desire for children and would most likely never have any of his own. Luckily, his sister kept their parents busy with her two young children enough to distract them from pestering Liam too much.  
“So, what about you? What’s your story?” The question jostled Liam from his thoughts. Unfortunately, so did the chime from his cell phone. Liam couldn’t imagine anyone who would contact him this late at night. He slipped the phone from its holster and looked at the screen. The first thing he noticed was the text from his boss asking about potential prospects. The second thing he noticed was the time.  
“Unfortunately the riveting topic of my life will have to wait for another time, as it appears to be close to four thirty in the morning.”   
Liam stood, slipping a nice tip on to the table before gesturing for Ian to follow him outside. The two climbed into the car, and Liam drove back to Della’s so that Ian could pick up his car. Once in the parking lot Liam pulled up beside Ian’s car, putting his Mercedes into park. He watched as Ian placed his hand on the door handle before speaking, “Thanks for dinner, I—.”Without thinking, Liam leaned across the front seat, sealing his lips to Ian’s, cutting him off mid sentence. He took advantage of Ian’s shock, slipping his tongue between Ian’s slightly parted lips. His tongue touched Ian’s tentatively as if waiting for a signal to continue. He didn’t have to wait long.

 

Ian groaned, sinking further into the kiss. His tongue circled Liam’s as his lips parted further, desperate to connect deeper. Ian reached behind him, his hand searching for the lever to lean back the seat, but before Ian got the chance to lift the lever, Liam beat him to it, popping the seat back so that he could slide on top of Ian. Ian snaked a hand up Liam’s chest, twisting his fingers in Liam’s long silky stands before grabbing the back of his head and pulling him closer. Ian could feel Liam’s hand slide along the hem of his waistband, slowly undoing his belt buckle before popping the button of his pants to pull his work shirt out of his slacks. The kiss continued passionately. Ian gently sucked on Liam’s tongue as Liam slid his hand under his shirt, messaging the smooth soft skin of his belly. Ian slid the elastic band out of Liam’s hair, letting the gold cascade around his body. Liam began undoing Ian’s buttons one at a time, while Ian slowly lifted Liam’s shirt above his chest, revealing toned abs and silken skin. They were so completely lost in their ministrations that when they heard the knock on the window, they both jumped causing Liam to bang his head on the roof of his car.   
Ian’s eyes widened at the sight of his boss waving at him through the window. Ian sat up quickly, pushing Liam back into his seat. Ian’s boss folded his arms and glared angrily at Ian before rolling his eyes and turning around, giving them privacy to get their selves together.  
Ian quickly buttoned his pants and straightened his shirt, reaching once again for the handle opening the door and exiting the car. He turned around and leaned into the car, grabbing his backpack from the backseat. Pulling back out of the car, Ian slung his backpack over his shoulder before closing the door.   
Liam rolled down the window. “I’ll see you later,” he said as he smirked, rolling up the window before taking off like a rocket out of the parking lot.  
Ian spun on his heel, finally facing his boss.  
“Having fun?” He asked, his Italian accent dripping with sarcasm.   
Ian had no idea what to say, so he remained silent. His boss just shook his head and walked away, heading back inside of the restaurant, leaving Ian stunned in the parking lot.

 

Liam barely made it half way home before having to pull off of the road to adjust himself. He was rock hard in his designer jeans, and the stiff fabric didn’t offer any comfort to say the least. Liam grunted, maneuvering his junk around before pulling back out onto the highway, highly unsatisfied. He wanted nothing more than to turn his car around, grab Ian, toss him onto the hood of his Mercedes, and then fuck him until he screamed for mercy. All. Night. Long. Or day, in this case. Or in the backseat, that would work too. Unfortunately, Liam would have to settle with a bottle of Jergens and his right hand. Sighing, Liam settled in for a long ride home.


End file.
